He Runs and He Chases
by Rikki Taro
Summary: After the Metorex and all, Sonic and the gang are enjoying the time off to relax and even have a few relationships secretly in the blossom. Though it was after the hedgehog misses another date with Amy Rose that he has to come clean and make it up to her. Though it also comes to the realization that though he runs away from her, there are times in which he chases after her too.


**So this is a cute little one shot I've had floating around in my brain for the past week or two, and it kind of goes along with then second Japanese ending to the t.v. series. Please check it out if you get the chance but it isn't required to understand, but was greatly inspired from it! I hope you enjoy because I think it's adorable! Please review!**

It was another peaceful day when over the fresh scented green hills, a blue blur ran by creating a gust of wind. It only seemed to pick up speed, with the head growing an electrifying white. Yet inside the streak, a familiar blue hedgehog smirked to himself and leaned closer.

_With nothing left to do, why not try going faster than light?_ He asked himself. Not that he hadn't tried before, but it seemed that every time he came close he came close he was easily pulled out by some distraction. _Yeah but no Eggman or space adventure to stop me now!_

It was true, that after their return from the Metorex battle, Eggman was busy with some sort of mysterious project to the blue hedgehog's happiness. So it was in this time, it seemed everyone was taken some time to relax or a vacation. The Chaotic crew was often hanging around Vanilla's house to do projects while Vector bragged to Vanilla of a solved mystery. Knuckles had been napping by the famous Master Emerald, afraid to abandon it again probably for the next few months. Though he was still adequately companied by a white bat. Even Tails oddly left his latest masterpiece in the workshop to tend to his new garden, no doubt a hobby formed after the loss of everyone's dear friend Cosmo.

_I don't know how they can be so lazy, though after this a cat nap sounds great!_ He assured himself, trying to think over what everyone was doing. _ Cream, well she's either been baking with her mom or…actually she's been around Tail's lately…helping him garden or asking for tutoring. She'll be a smart kid…actually at times she's a good pilot. Who else haven't I seen around?_

His speed instantly picked up, while colors around him began to blend together. _Almost up to it._ He gritted and with another burst of speed he soon found himself in a world where he was going so fast that he could see everything moving in slow motion in a blend of colors.

"This is too awesome!" He told himself with a sly smirk. It only lasted a moment before he was pulled back into his usual pace of about three hundred miles an hour.

_Never lasts._ He thought to himself and caught sight of a shady patch beneath a large oak tree. Reminded of his original plans, he dug his heels into the ground in order to skid himself to a stop. Bits of dirt flew upward into the air that he shook his quills free of upon stopping.

There was nothing around for a while, so it was a completely isolated field, other than the occasional tree and patch of pink-red wildflowers. Sonic was quick in positioning himself under the tree with his hands resting on the back of his head, and his eyes drifted close. It was odd however to him not hearing a thing. No wind, no sound of Tail's working on the tornado. Not even, Sonic opened his eyes in realization. There was no flirting or yelling of the familiar fan girl who would literally chase him to the ends of the earth.

_Where has Amy been?_ He wondered, trying to recall the last place he saw the rosy hedgehog. _Not kidnapped, we would __**definitely**__ know by now. When did I last see her? Let's see…yesterday I went running, the day before I went running, unintentionally stopped a burglary, ran a few errands for Tails, then I went running again._

Something happened, was all he could figure. After they returned the hedgehog was more clingy than usual, though still took time off to do her own personal errands. _Friday! I saw her last Friday! Now what happened last Friday…well any run…followed by talking with Tails, teasing Knuckles, visiting Amy, talking about a few random things, being asked out, hugged to death and followed by another run- _His eyes widened in realization when recalling what happened the next day. _I thought I needed to go to the strip…but I remember hearing about glowing crystals in the mountains…and thought about the chaos emeralds…Oh crap, I messed up big. She was probably there for hours…and that would explain not even hearing even a cry of being chased around these past days._

He wasted no time in leaping off the ground to run off in another cloud of dust, much faster than it seemed as he went earlier. It took less than three second to be standing on her front steps and knocking loudly on the door.

"Amy?! Amy!" He yelled, to get more attention. There was no response, that he zipped to the closest window to look inward to the entirely dark house. _Not home._ He relaxed a little and took off in the opposite direction to Tail's workshop. The owner, crouched outside by a small patch of yellow and blue flowers with instead of a wrench in hand, was holding a small watering can.

"Hey Buddy, you've seen Amy around?" He asked, casually leaning against the wall. The fox blinked his large blue eyes and raised a hand to block out the sunlight conveniently behind the hedgehog.

"You mind repeating that? I could have sworn you said you were-"

"Yeah I'm looking for Amy, you seen her?"

"Well I haven't." The fox blinked and turned around. "Hey Cream, have you heard from Amy?"

The rabbit walked out with a flower pot in hand.

"Amy? Not since last Friday…I called her but she won't answer the phone."

"That's weird, she has been quiet lately." The fox pondered. "I wonder why-" His blue eyes dropped down to an annoyed gaze before slowly turning to look at the sheepish expression of the blue hedgehog.

"Not again."

"Gotta go." Sonic excused and ran off from the upset fox.

"SONIC! You've got to stop leading her on like this!"

Guilt of the fox's words only pushed him further to run through every store of the mall, the beach, and even to the Mystic Ruins leading to the temple Knuckles was casually lounging in.

"You seen Amy?" The hedgehog asked. The echidna raised an eye open before shuffling his position to relax again.

"Because we totally are always buddy-buddy." He replied.

"Come on, you like her."

"Who? Me?" A sultry voice teased when a familiar figure dropped from the sky.

"As if." The echidna coughed though looked away with a pink blush.

"Have you seen Amy?" The bat's teal eyes turned to the speedy hedgehog and smiled.

"Why? Does Blue have a crush on Pinky?"

"Have you?" Sonic yelled startling the two.

"Chill, I might have seen her walking around in the woods. I was going to talk to her but she-"

Sonic was gone in another cloud of dust before she could finish though Knuckles glanced over curiously.

"She what?" The bat turned her gaze to the far off ocean.

"She looked like she was crying."

It was soon that Sonic felt the small curves in the ground that he slowed to a power walk. Large trees loomed overhead creating a perfect amount of shade for a good half mile surrounding.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted hearing his voice echo in the distance. There wasn't even a response or sound of movement to which Sonic kept his search. _I'm such an idiot for these things._ He stopped in front of a large oak tree, to stare at it a few minutes. His eyes honing inward to the white glove that peaked around from the other side. He waited hoping to receive a sort of acknowledgement from her, but with a hesitant step forward the sound of his shoes crunch over the grass gave him away. Her pink quills slowly turned away for one saddened jade eye to peak at him. Neither of them moved but stared at each other a moment. Her eyes looked him up and down a moment as if deciding what to do next when she only turned back away to start walking forward.

"Hey wait a sec!" He said until a little touch of hurt. In a flash he was in front of her again to see those jade eyes angrier than ever. Still, she turned away only to meet him face on again. Wherever she moved he did, though kept up within the pattern in hopes to beat the stubborn boy. It was by the thirteenth time, her temper boiled over.

"Get out of the way Sonic!" She yelled to him. The blue hedgehog grinned triumphantly.

"Haha! You talked!" His smiled was not returned but instead a yellow and red hammer was drawn out of thin air.

"Don't make me Sonic; I'm walking away so I don't bash that skull of yours!"

"That is if you can hit me" He replied cockily though dodged the large hammer.

"You really are a jerk you know that?!"

"Oh come on Ames."

"Don't call me that!" She gasped noticing the blur move behind her. "You know _that _was the final straw!"

"Can't I make it up to you? I mean I was-"

"I don't want to hear it Sonic! It's always Eggman, or the Metorex, or being sucked in a space and time continuum. You even lied and said you were dragged into the King Arthur book!"

"That really happened Amy! I swear!"

"Yeah, well it's all the same! _This _or _that_." A hammer dropped to the ground of her weary swinging in which Sonic felt a safe assurance to approach.

"Okay you're right." He muttered softly. "Something always happens or I always forget. I'm an idiot to have someone like you always willing to be there for me but when you want me here I'm gone."

Amy looked up to him and saw his ears pressed down to his head.

"I remember your speech when I came out of space…you were the first person I went to see, because you probably worried the most. It might be mean to say, but I was so happy when you cried for me. If all that space adventure stuff with the Metorex didn't happen…" He was at a loss of words before raising a hand to scratch his quills. Amy's full attention was on him, her mouth open agape at what he was trying to say. "Can I take you somewhere?"

She opened her mouth to respond, though before she could reject, she found herself scooped up into the hero's arms. The wind whipping her quills away, she tried her best to open her eyes.

_Is this what Sonic sees every time he runs?_ She wondered and raised her eyes upward to look at the focused expression of the one holding her. _Come to think of it, this is the first time Sonic has taken me running without it being part of a getaway._

It took under a moment in which he stopped to where the two were lightly splayed with a watery mist. Amy raised a hand to block away the water and noticed they were in front of a waterfall.

"A waterfall?" She asked raising a brow to him.

"We aren't here for that." He grinned and walked forward before turning back to her, extending a hand. "Do you trust me on this?"

Amy glanced from the hand back up to him, a frown and hesitant expression on her face with a deep conflict. It was obvious she was still mad, but she couldn't ignore the fact that she still was crazy for the cobalt hedgehog. His smile grew wider when she raised a hand outward to reach for him, in which he wasted no time in taking.

"You're going to love this Ames I know it!"

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" She yelled as they walked closer alongside the waterfall. She was unsure if he heard her or if he ignored her though ducked under a rock of water trailing down and looked back to her.

"Watch your head, and I hope you aren't afraid of the dark." He joked, pausing at a secret entrance to a cave behind the veil of water.

"As if."

Sonic shrugged but squeezed her hand as he led the way into the darkness. Other than the echoing waterfall that slowly seemed to fade with every step, and the occasional dripping of water it was quiet between the two.

"Sonic…"Amy mumbled, blushing slightly at how this was similar to one of her fantasies. Of herself alone with Sonic in an isolated but romantic location. "What…what were you trying to say earlier?"

"Well uh…" The hedgehog was at a loss of words and scratched the back of his head again. "You see…I'm not the best with all this gushy stuff."

"Gee, I wonder where you got that from." She teased with an eye roll.

"Oh you don't think I'm romantic?" He asked with a sly smile. She shrugged playfully and diverted her gaze.

"Heroic? Yes. Chivalrous? At times. Cute and cocky? You bet. But Sonic, when it comes to romance it isn't your strong suit at all."

"But all those times…like at the fortune teller, or the party you, Cream, and Cosmo threw. And all that flirting!"

"Sonic, you've got to give more credibility than that. Teasing is a part of flirting. When I asked you about my dress at that party, I was expecting a reaction like that. But I have to say, seeing it was so much better."

"What?!" The hedgehog yelled and jumped back to only increase the girl's giggles.

"Honestly, don't you think that if I wanted a compliment and you didn't give me one than I would have reacted a little differently? You think relationships are all about being goo goo eyes. Having a romantic moment like 'this' only happens occasionally."

"You consider this romantic?" He raised a brow at the thought.

"Well, yeah, I mean we're alone in a secluded place." He pondered a moment and looked around as if to check that she was right.

"Huh, maybe this relationship stuff isn't so hard to come up with." His smirk grew wider when he tightened his grip on her hand. "But this isn't the best part. Come on!" He picked up their pace and swiftly ran down the end of the cave hall and turned the corner into a pitch black cavern.

"What?" Amy asked looking up to try and make out his face.

"Oh, well wait a sec, the sun's probably behind a cloud." He chuckled as the two shared another awkward silence. "But well uh…I guess now I come clean."

Amy's attention was fully on him, her heart becoming stiff with a raising hope caught within her.

"I've avoided it…dodging the question because I was never sure I was ready. But…oh why can't I say it?!" He cried, furiously scratching his quills. "I can fight anything without another thought, but when it comes to telling you this I can't even say what I want to."

_Is he?_ She wondered, her jade eyes glimmering in anticipation.

"I…maybe I can explain it better…if I show you…" He whispered, his breath slightly brushing against her when she realized that he was so much closer. "Amy…I don't know why…but at times you can really make me do stuff…that I never really expect…to do…"

She felt a gloved hand gently cup the curve of her cheek to bring her closer to his taller height. Her eyes slowly drifted close in waiting until a small dim light caught her eyes for a bright light to fill their vision. Amy's mouth dropped open at the sight of the rainbow spectrums bouncing everywhere around the thousands of crystals jutting out in the small den. She unintentionally moved away to look around the cove.

"Oh Sonic," She breathed softly and looked at the beaming hedgehog. "It's amazing!"

"Better than hanging around a beach?"

"A million!" She awed and spun around to look at the overhanging crystals above them. "If people knew of this place, it's a wonder it's not exploited."

"Well we are pretty far out." The speedy hedgehog grinned and slightly flicked a crystal.

"Thank you for bringing me here Sonic!" She smiled widely and giggled. "This did make it up."

"Didn't you hear me Ames? This isn't the best part."

"Oh?" She asked with a playful grin. "It wouldn't have anything to do with what about happened would it?"

"Well it would have been the best part…but I guess you have to make it up to me now." He shrugged and looked away to hide his blush when he heard her boots padding closer.

"Could you bend down then?" He chuckled but leaned forward a little for their eyes to meet on the same level.

"And where were we?"

"I think you were going to tell me something with this…" She whispered leaning forward to slightly peck on the lips, shyly backing away. Sonic's emerald eyes blinked a moment in shock before raising a brow.

"Really? I thought I would suck at it, but that was nowhere close to what I wanted to say." Before Amy could protest to the insult, her head was pulled forward for her lips to crash to his in a warm kiss she too shy to act upon. Instantly, she raised her arms upward as if afraid, and wrapped her arms around his neck with a satisfied sigh of the perfect date she always wanted with the blue hero.

**Meanwhile at Tail's**

"Do you think Mr. Sonic ever found Amy?" Cream asked the twin tailed fox who went back to tinkering a new communicator.

"Well if he hadn't he would probably be back here now." He replied, biting his lip before releasing a triumphant smile. "There! Now it's got a simple chat system so we can message each other conveniently!"

"That's great Tails!" She smiled with praise, though glanced at the distant sunset. "I just wonder what those two are up to."

"Probably something that Sonic would never consider himself doing." Knuckles intervened and raised a hand to block out the sunset.

"Cut him some slack, he likes to play around, the cocky kid." Rouge smiled to herself, and raised a small crystal to the light.

"What do you mean?" The echidna asked. The bat only smiled and hummed to herself as she swayed away. "What did she mean?"

"I think she meant that Sonic always considered treating Amy like a game." Tails suggested. Knuckles scoffed and turned back to his view.

"That's sick."

"No! Not like that! As in…Amy always chased him. Sonic's favorite thing is running and to him it's even more fun to have something to race from. So he probably secretly enjoyed having that, but if it ever came to hurt Amy's feelings and she ran away from him he always chased after her."


End file.
